


Baby of mine

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Os assassinos surgiram das trevas da noite e com trevas ceifaram as vidas de suas presas. Em meio ao horror e ao sangue, eles se erguiam como carrascos do caos. Havia lágrimas nos rostos de todos. Havia vaga-lumes vermelhos nos rostos de todos. Mas ela resistia bravamente. Não entregaria seus olhos a eles. Porque seus olhos eram a única coisa que lhe restava.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence ao Yoshihiro Togashi. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Esta é, provavelmente, a fanfic mais brutal que eu já escrevi. Talvez não surpreenda tanto assim os leitores, mas possui um drama bastante especial. Meu objetivo era não apenas descrever o massacre do clã Kuruta, mas também explorar uma personagem que, até onde eu sei, sequer teve direito a um nome: a mãe do Kurapika. Por isso, deixo aqui este AVISO DE GATILHO: a história é pesada. A classificação +18 não é à toa. Não lei se for uma pessoa sensível.

 

Eles chegaram no meio da noite, como mensageiros da escuridão. Não distinguiram mulheres e crianças, homens e idosos, gestantes e inválidos. Mataram todos com um requinte de crueldade. Nossos melhores guerreiros levantaram-se com bravura, opondo-se àqueles saqueadores. Mas foi tudo em vão. Dentro daqueles assassinos só havia trevas.

Eu me vi ajoelhada de frente para Saria, minha prima. Ela sempre foi a ovelha negra da família. Recusou o casamento que seus pais planejaram, envolveu-se com um viajante que encontrou por acaso na floresta e perdeu seu bebê quando o homem que tanto amou morreu de uma doença que nenhum de nós sabia curar.

Havia sempre tanta tristeza no rosto de Saria. Mas não naquela noite. Ela estava quieta, calma. Serena até. Enquanto eu olhava para ela, percebi que Saria era a única ali que recebia a morte de braços abertos. Ela estava conformada. E seus olhos azuis brilhavam como o mar em uma noite de lua cheia.

O caos explodia ao meu redor. Mas eu não tinha coragem de desviar os olhos de Saria. Com os punhos fortemente cerrados sobre meus joelhos, eu concentrava todas as minhas forças naquele rosto tranquilo, resistindo ao vermelho que lutava para dominar meus olhos.

Ouvi a voz de Chiara quando Aramis desabou no chão. Morto. Ele não era um Kuruta, mas aprendera a viver como um após se apaixonar pela jovem cantora. Apesar da diferença de idade, eles se amavam muito. Chiara cantava para ele todos os dias, arrancando-lhe sorrisos que desenhavam ruguinhas em volta de seus olhos velhos.

Tsubasa agarrou-a pela cintura, impedindo-a de socorrer o marido já sem salvação. Chiara gritou, prometendo matar todos eles. Prometendo matar aqueles mensageiros da morte que destruíam com sorrisos perversos todo o amor que nós construímos com tanto custo.

A cena desenrolava-se logo atrás de Saria, mas eu tentava não observar. Eu precisava me concentrar nos olhos azuis, não na jovem de cabelos dourados que resistia às súplicas da menina baixinha que mal alcançava seu colo.

Uma mulher de cabelos rosados puxou Tsubasa pelo tabardo lilás e a jogou para o lado. A criança gritou, mas não caiu no chão. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés descalços, inclinada de uma forma que teria sido curiosa se não fosse tão trágica. A Hunter assassina lançou-lhe um olhar sádico e começou a brincar com sua presa como se praticasse diabolô.

Com suas teias invisíveis, atirava Tsubasa de um lado para o outro, para cima e para baixo. Quando a menina estava suficientemente ferida, ergueu os braços e a fez dançar como se fosse sua pequena marionete. A ruivinha chorava, implorando por sua vida, chamando pelo pai.

Mas ele estava distante, lutando contra o garoto de olhos verdes que me colocara diante de Saria. Eu fechei os olhos com força, controlando a respiração. Ouvi Chiara berrar blasfêmias, rugindo com um ódio que eu jamais imaginei que pudesse caber em seu coração. Ela se calou de repente, e eu soube que estava morta. Finalmente poderia se juntar a Aramis.

O próximo grito veio de Daichi, irmão de Tsubasa. Acho que ele dizia que Chiara fora decapitada. Apertei os olhos com mais força ainda, tentando não pensar na cabeça sem corpo da jovem de cabelos dourados. Em seus olhos arregalados de terror. Seus olhos escarlates.

Aqueles assassinos queriam nossos olhos e não deixariam nenhum de nós se colocar em seu caminho.

Por isso era tão importante eu me controlar. Por isso era importante manter meus olhos castanhos. Não importava o quanto o caos irrompesse ao meu redor. Eu, nunca, jamais, deixaria aqueles assassinos levarem meus olhos.

As mãos trêmulas de Daichi agarraram meu tabardo quando ele se escondeu atrás de mim. Ouvi o pequeno menino gritar por sua mãe, implorando para que ela salvasse Tsubasa. Mas Hanako não era forte o suficiente. Eu a vira sentada de frente para sua irmã antes de me ajoelhar. Hanako já estava morta. A vida se esvaíra de seus olhos no momento em que seu marido se uniu aos homens de fora para defender o clã.

As primeiras vítimas foram aqueles que não nasceram Kuruta. Em sua maioria, homens jovens e velhos que se apaixonaram por alguma de nossas mulheres. Eles eram muito queridos por todos nós, e seus olhos completamente normais não faziam qualquer diferença quando o assunto era família.

Hikaru, o mais forte dentre os homens de fora, liderou a linha de frente. Ele era um jovem excepcional e inteligentíssimo que viera para cá com a intenção inicial de fazer exatamente o que aqueles guardiões do caos estavam fazendo. Talvez por essa razão ele fosse aquele que se levantava de forma mais feroz, que atacava com mais ódio, que gritava mais alto do que qualquer outro.

Eu ficara escondida dentro de minha casa, abraçando Luna, minha sobrinha. Ela tremia em meus braços, os olhinhos brilhando no mais belo tom escarlate. Abracei-a com força contra meu peito, ocultando seu rosto daquela cena de horror. Pela janela, vi o momento em que seu pai empurrou Hikaru para o lado e recebeu o golpe que o assassino de vestes negras dirigira ao não Kuruta.

Eles queriam matar todos que pertenciam ao mundo exterior para atiçar o ódio dos homens que tinham o sangue do clã. E queriam matar as crianças para atiçar o ódio de suas mães. Desse jeito, com ódio por ódio, eles transformariam nossos olhos em vibrantes vaga-lumes escarlates.

Fiz uma leve carícia nos cabelos de Luna e pensei em sua mãe, que falecera quando a filha tinha apenas três anos. Sua queda do precipício pareceu bastante trágica na época, mas agora eu vejo que ela escolheu uma boa forma de partir deste mundo. Quase desejei que tivesse partido com ela.

Meu marido passou correndo pela casa, arrastando duas crianças atrás de si. Entrou pela porta dos fundos e se agachou ao meu lado, ofegante. Lancei um olhar caridoso aos filhos de Lince, o primeiro homem de fora a morrer em combate. Aquelas crianças não eram Kurutas e não possuíam olhos escarlates. Ainda assim, eu não acreditava que suas vidas seriam poupadas.

Encolhidas sob os braços de meu marido, elas choravam baixinho, assustadas demais para soluçar. Luna virou o rosto e os fitou com seus olhos escarlates. Ela nunca fora uma menina de muitas palavras, mas, naquele momento, disse que sentia muito.

Eu a apertei com mais força e perguntei a meu marido onde estava Saria. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, desconsolado. Respirei fundo, pensando em minha prima solitária e me perguntando se a morte dos outros ainda a atingia. Depois de perder tanta coisa, acredito que ela tenha perdido a capacidade de amar.

Hanako foi brutalmente atirada contra nossa janela, rachando o vidro. Vi o sangue em sua testa quando ela desabou no chão. Milésimos de segundos depois, um homem aproximou-se do corpo inerte da Kuruta de cabelos castanhos e o ergueu pelo braço como se fosse uma trouxa de roupas sujas. Ele sorriu antes de arrastar minha amiga para longe.

Eu mordi a parte interna das minhas bochechas, sentindo o choro em minha garganta pela primeira vez naquela noite de pesadelo. Lancei um olhar de desalento a meu marido e murmurei “Eu te amo”. Ele não me tocou. Não me beijou. Não emitiu qualquer suspiro. Apenas sussurrou em resposta. “Também te amo.”

Como se já antecipássemos nossa desgraça, um dos assassinos disse “Ei, tem alguns deles aqui!” e quebrou o vidro da janela com um soco. Luna gritou, lutando para fugir de meus braços, mas eu a segurei com força. As outras crianças correram para a cozinha e se esconderam sob a mesa.

Um garoto de olhos verdes segurou meus cabelos e me puxou pela janela com uma rapidez absurda. Quando eu finalmente gritei, meu rosto já estava colado no chão e diversos fios dourados caíam sobre meus olhos. Não pude fazer nada quando arrancaram Luna de meus braços.

Eu tentei me erguer, mas o meu algoz desferiu-me um chute. Meu corpo rolou diversas vezes antes de eu parar deitada de barriga para cima. Tive uma belíssima visão da lua cheia antes de aquele sorriso perverso se aproximar de meu rosto, tão perto que poderia me beijar.

Fui arrastada sem compaixão pelo vilarejo. Não reagi. Abri meus olhos, sentindo o sangue descer quente por minhas bochechas. Ao longe, vi Luna ser atirada pelo assassino de vestes negras em meio a um grupo de crianças de olhos escarlates.

O garoto de olhos verdes puxou-me para cima brutalmente antes de me obrigar a ficar de joelhos no chão. Nesse momento, eu vi Hanako. Ela estava cabisbaixa e seu marido murmurava as últimas palavras de amor antes de se afastar e partir para a batalha final.

Meus joelhos doeram quando eu fui praticamente empurrada pelo jovem assassino. Ele puxou meus cabelos mais uma vez, obrigando-me a olhar a mulher que estava sentada diante de mim. Perguntou-me se era minha prima. Eu respondi mandando-o para o inferno.

Daichi encostou a testa em meu braço, chorando copiosamente. Tentei murmurar palavras de consolo, mas o menino sofria diante da infância roubada. Acho que abri os olhos, pois Saria fitava o ruivinho com algo semelhante à piedade. Mas não disse nada para acalmar aquele coração destroçado.

O estampido de um disparo de revólver arrancou um soluço assustado de Daichi. Eu desviei os olhos de Saria e observei aquela mulher perversa se aproximar. Seu nome era Pakunoda, ou ao menos essa era a forma como seus amigos a chamavam.

Pakunoda pegou Daichi no colo, um gesto quase carinhoso. Depois o levou até Hanako, sentou-o no chão ao lado da mãe e desferiu um tiro em sua perna. A reação foi imediata. A Kuruta urrou de ódio e enterrou suas unhas no pescoço da inimiga.

Um novo estampido, e Hanako afastou-se, as mãos apertando com força a barriga. O sangue escorreu livremente por seus dedos e eu senti o coração parar em meu peito. Porque aquela Kuruta... Ela estava grávida...

A assassina do diabolô aproximou-se, arrastando uma Tsubasa muito ferida pelos cabelos. Atirou seu corpo inconsciente sobre o irmãozinho e soltou um pesado suspiro. Pakunoda dirigiu-lhe um olhar de censura e pisou com força entre as pernas da menina.

Tsubasa acordou com um grito de pavor e se encolheu em agonia. A seu lado, Daichi chorava a plenos pulmões, apertando o ferimento na perna. Hanako caiu de joelhos, o sangue escorrendo por sua barriga e por sua boca. Vendo os filhos diante de si, tão vulneráveis, fez com que seus olhos explodissem em chamas.

Com um sorriso de satisfação, a Hunter de cabelos rosados cortou sua cabeça fora. Bem na frente das crianças. A irmã de Hanako enfiou o punho na própria boca para conter o grito. E morreu assim. Sua cabeça voou para longe, mas sua mão decepada caiu no colo machucado de Tsubasa. E foi a vez de as crianças morrerem.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas correrem livres por meu rosto, misturando-se ao sangue. Àquela altura, eu só desejava morrer. Com a mão trêmula, alisei meu tabardo, pensando na minha última esperança.

A voz de meu marido despertou-me para a realidade e eu virei o rosto a tempo de vê-lo morrer nas mãos de um gigante. Ele o segurou seu braço e puxou sua cabeça até arrancá-la, então gargalhou como se aquela fosse sua diversão predileta.

Hikaru correu até ele, brandindo sua espada. Era o único não Kuruta que ainda estava de pé. Mas os ferimentos de seu corpo eram tantos e tão profundos... Ele morreu com um golpe do homem que detivera Hanako.

Então, éramos apenas eu e Saria. Sem meu marido, sem minha sobrinha, sem meu cunhado, cuja cabeça decapitada jazia perto de onde uma jovem Kuruta escondia-se, eu só tinha a minha prima Saria.

Não limpei as lágrimas. Esperei até que elas cessassem. Minha verdadeira dor era sentida lá dentro, em meu coração apertado. Encarei Saria por alguns segundos e, pela expressão que ostentava, eu soube, milagrosamente, que meus olhos ainda estavam castanhos. Um grande feito para uma Kuruta explosiva como eu.

Meu filho sempre disse que eu sou extremamente escandalosa e obstinada. Eu acho engraçado. Ele é igual. Não se aquietou enquanto não conseguiu passar no teste. O teste que lhe daria o passaporte para sair deste vilarejo. Ele foi embora há apenas quatro semanas, mas parece que se foi há anos... Ele está longe. São e salvo.

E é apenas isso que me dá forças para resistir silenciosamente.

Os filhos de Lince foram atirados para fora de minha casa pelo assassino de vestes negras. Pakunoda ajoelhou-se na frente delas e desferiu diversos tapas em suas faces. Constatando que não eram Kurutas, fez um sinal para o amigo, que as matou com um movimento rápido.

Uma mulher, esposa do falecido Lince e mãe adotiva das crianças, atacou Pakunoda por trás, perfurando-a com a espada que Hikaru usara em combate. A Hunter pareceu genuinamente surpresa e não conseguiu usar o revólver para desferir um tiro na corajosa Kuruta.

Foi então que ele veio. Um homem alto. Bonito. Cabelos negros. Trajava vestes inacreditavelmente imaculadas para alguém que estava em um campo de combate. Eu soube de imediato que ele era o líder daquele grupo horrendo. O monstro que ficava sentado em seu trono, observando o caos explodir em tons de vermelho diante de seus olhos impassíveis.

A Kuruta recuou, erguendo a espada na direção de seu peito. Mas ele apenas tocou a lâmina com a mão, abaixando gentilmente a arma. Sem forças, a mãe corajosa soltou-a e sustentou o olhar calmo daquele homem feito todo de trevas e horror.

Ele tocou seu queixo, quase uma carícia, e se perdeu nos vaga-lumes que brilhavam escarlates no rosto dela. Abriu um sorriso carinhoso e sussurrou algumas palavras, como se a chamasse de linda.

Eu virei o rosto.

E fechei os olhos.

Pensei em Kurapika, meu filho. E perguntei à lua cheia acima de mim o que o destino reservava a ele. Meu coração doía tanto. Eu ia perder o meu menino de uma forma tão brutal. Nunca mais poderia tocar seus cabelos. Nunca mais poderia beijar sua testa. Nunca mais poderia cantar para ele naquelas noites em que nenhum de nós dois conseguia dormir.

E, apesar de saber que ele já é grandinho, apesar de saber que ele aos poucos rejeita esses carinhos maternos, resmungando que não é mais criança, apesar de saber que ele é um jovem inteligente e independente capaz de conseguir tudo o que realmente quiser, eu não consigo deixar de vê-lo como aquela criança assustada que chora sob seu cobertor enquanto observa a tempestade lá fora. Aquela criança trêmula que soluça baixinho, envolvida pelo desconhecido. Aquela criança com faces coradas que observa com arregalados olhos escarlates a chuva transformar em criaturas sombrias as árvores que tanto ama. Aquela criança que me olha manhosa e se aconchega em meus braços, sem medo de ser mimada pela mãe em seu momento de fraqueza. Aquela criança que respira tranquila enquanto me ouve cantar e que encosta a cabeça em meu peito como quem se aconchega em seu lugar favorito no mundo.

E eu nem ao menos pude dizer adeus.

Meu bebê... Onde quer que você esteja, seja forte. Seja corajoso. Dê orgulho à sua mamãe. Você tem meu sangue. Você tem o sangue Kuruta. Você é meu filho. E eu não te criei para desistir fácil. Eu te criei para ser como eu. Valente. Obstinado. Justo.

Por isso, aproveite a vida que eu lhe dei. Aproveite a vida que sua viagem proporcionou.

Porque, quando você voltar... eu não estarei mais aqui.


	2. Chapter 2

Agora estou com as mãos apoiadas no chão, tremendo. Escuto os gritos dos Kurutas sobreviventes. Estamos sendo torturados. Eles querem que nossos olhos fiquem escarlates. Eles querem roubar a única coisa que nos resta.

Não há mais crianças, e os poucos homens que restaram estão naquela divisão confusa entre a adolescência e a juventude. Eles são forçados a olhar suas mães, suas avós, suas irmãs, suas primas. Enquanto elas são torturadas diante deles. Enquanto as lágrimas descem quentes por suas faces. Enquanto o fogo acende em seus olhos guerreiros.

Um dos garotos fica de pé e tenta atacar o assassino de olhos verdes que puxa violentamente os cabelos de sua mãe. Com uma surpresa horripilante, eu percebo que o menino é Pairo, um jovem quase cego que mal possui forças em suas pernas. Em meio à minha preocupação com meu marido, com Luna e com Hanako e seus filhos, esqueci-me completamente daquele Kuruta de coração puro e alma benevolente. Não... Já chega... Eu não posso ver sua morte. Não posso ver a morte de Pairo! Não a morte de Pairo!

Eu aperto com força o volume sob meu tabardo, mas um movimento chama minha atenção. Olho para frente e vejo Saria. Seus olhos azuis faíscam e, pela primeira vez em anos, há vida neles. Ela ergue o braço e dobra os dedos da mão, deixando apenas o indicador esticado. Posiciona-o sobre seus lábios rosados. O sinal do silêncio.

Então, ela se levanta em um átimo e se joga contra Pakunoda, que estava atrás de mim, pronta para me torturar. Estou estarrecida. Jamais imaginei que o último ato de minha prima seria altruísta. Ao abraçar a morte, ela escolheu me salvar. E eu não desperdiço essa chance. Já estou correndo para minha casa.

Um dos assassinos grita, mas eu salto veloz sobre os cadáveres e mergulho pela janela. Em segundos estou no quarto do segundo andar e abro o armário com um estrondo. Puxo com força o tabardo azul e o abraço contra o peito. Eu sabia desde o começo que morreria do meu jeito.

E o meu jeito é morrer com o tabardo de meu filho em meus braços.

Quando o garoto de olhos verdes surge na porta do cômodo, eu salto pela janela aberta. Para minha infelicidade, a queda não é suficiente para me matar. Ela apenas quebra meu braço direito, de onde uma dor lancinante explode, percorrendo meu corpo.

A assassina do diabolô está parada a meu lado, observando minha agonia. Ela pega uma agulha para me matar, mas desvia o rosto quando o líder chama seu nome. Machi parece contrariada. Mas me puxa pelo braço quebrado e me arrasta até o homem de voz macia. A dor é tão absurda que parece irreal.

Caio de joelhos aos pés do líder, e ergo a cabeça, os olhos ainda castanhos. Não vou desistir com tanta facilidade. Não importa que aquele seja o assassino mais cruel de todos.

Ele elogia minha coragem e seus olhos tranquilos recaem sobre o tabardo que seguro com apenas uma das mãos. Ele diz mansamente que sente muito por meu marido. Meu olhar solta faíscas. Ele pensa por um instante e se corrige. “Sinto muito por seu filho.”

Cuspo sangue no chão aos seus pés e sustento seu olhar. Mas a tranquilidade dele é inabalável.

“Vou fazer com que se junte a ele.”

Dou um salto para trás, levanto-me com esforço, lanço minha perna para frente e observo com deleite o sapato se soltar do meu pé e atingir o nariz daquele miserável. A atmosfera, de súbito, torna-se pesada. O golpe não doeu, é claro, mas esse nunca foi o objetivo. O líder encara-me mais uma vez e eu finalmente vislumbro algum sentimento naqueles olhos negros.

“Ainda não,” ele diz ao gigante, que fizera menção de se aproximar de mim. “Não antes de mudarmos os olhos dela. Não quero desperdiçar um par de olhos sequer.”

“Não sou Kuruta,” respondo com desdém.

Seus olhos não mudam diante dessa declaração.

“Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo para testar essa hipótese.”

Eu desabo no chão, sem forças. Se eles me torturarem, meus olhos mudarão de cor. E eu não posso... Não posso deixar eles levarem meus olhos. Se for para eu morrer, que seja agora.

O grito irrompe de minha garganta quando Pakunoda desfere um tiro em mim. Eu sinto o sangue escorrer por meu corpo, denso e quente. Antes eu apenas imaginava, agora tenho certeza. Até mesmo os assassinos amam. E o amor de Pakunoda é o homem que me observa de cima.

“Eu não autorizei isso,” ele diz.

A censura claramente afeta Pakunoda. Sua expressão decepcionada é um pequeno deleite em meio a toda essa dor. O jovem de vestes negras aproxima-se de seu mestre e se oferece para me matar. Diz que está com alguns “pontos” a menos do que seus amigos, e o comentário provoca risadinhas.

“Faça os olhos ficarem escarlates, e ela será sua,” diz o líder “Você tem apenas um minuto.”

“Feitan, seu sortudo!” resmunga o gigante.

“Tsc! Se eu soubesse, teria acabado com ela ainda no quarto,” o garoto de olhos verdes cruza os braços atrás da cabeça e me observa com tédio. É óbvio que sou apenas um brinquedinho para ele.

“Cinquenta e seis segundos,” diz Pakunoda, amarga.

Feitan aproxima-se de mim. Não consigo ver sua boca, apenas os olhos macabros e o nariz fino. Sei que ele é particularmente cruel e, ao contrário do assassino de olhos verdes e de Machi, não gosta de ficar brincando com sua presa. Minha morte será rápida e dolorosa.

A dois passos de distância, ele hesita. Seu olhar recai sobre o tabardo que seguro com as poucas forças que me restam. Tarde demais, eu compreendo suas intenções. Mas a peça de roupa já não está mais comigo.

Aquele monstro ergue o tabardo de meu filho diante de olhos e vira o rosto para os amigos, como se exibisse um prêmio. Eu estico o braço debilmente para pegar meu tesouro de volta, mas o assassino o arremessa no ar.

Fascinada, vejo o tabardo abrir-se lá em cima, contrastando belamente com o céu escuro. Ele se abre com o vento e desce plainando em minha direção. Aquela imagem tão singela desperta-me lembranças profundas. Lembranças de quando Kurapika era apenas um menino e corria de um lado para o outro no vilarejo, gargalhando de alegria. Lembranças de quando ele gritava no meio da noite, assustado com os trovões. Lembranças de quando ele descia as escadas correndo e, com um sorriso no rosto, me dava um beijo na bochecha antes de pegar seu café da manhã e ir para a escola. Lembranças de quando ele começava a cantar de repente, convidando-me a cantar com ele, porque sabia que eu, assim como Chiara, nunca resisti a uma música. Lembranças dele mais velho, lendo aquele livro sobre Hunters na companhia de Pairo, os olhos castanhos brilhando de fascínio. Lembranças dele estudando até tarde da noite, enfiando o nariz em livros pesados e praticando pronúncias na frente do espelho. Lembranças dele ralhando comigo por fazer tanto barulho enquanto ele tenta se concentrar nos estudos, embora eu saiba, lá no fundo, que ele está feliz por ter meu apoio naquela louca empreitada de realizar o teste que o permitirá ver o mundo lá fora. Lembranças dele chegando ao vilarejo com um sorriso vitorioso e olhos completamente castanhos, comemorando seu sucesso no teste. Lembranças dele se jogando nos braços e me apertando com força enquanto diz “Mamãe, eu consegui!”

Lembranças dele acenando para mim enquanto se afasta aos poucos do vilarejo, feliz por sua própria liberdade, feliz por ter a chance de ver o mundo e descobrir tudo aquilo que existe além da nossa singela realidade, feliz por não ser mais aquele menininho que tem medo de trovões, feliz por seguir seus sonhos, feliz...

Por escolher como queria viver.

O tabardo cai no chão, pertinho de mim. Está a meu alcance. Se apenas eu me esticar um pouco... Só um pouco mais... E puxá-lo para meu colo...

Mas Feitan pisa o tabardo e esfrega sua bota imunda nele, maculando-o com sua sujeira, com sua perversidade, com seu desdém...

Eu estou de pé agora, e uma chama vívida crepita em meus olhos, voraz, feroz e indomável. Um ódio absurdo, um ódio inconcebível, um ódio que eu jamais imaginei sentir domina meu corpo. E eu sei que meus olhos brilham no mais belo tom escarlate... Pois até o líder dos assassinos abre os lábios em surpresa.

Kurapika... Eu não fui capaz de me salvar... Também não fui capaz de morrer com você em meus braços, ainda que metaforicamente. Mas eu ainda tenho minha última esperança. Ela está em minhas mãos agora. Uma faca de lâmina comprida, como um pequeno punhal. Eu a escondi sob meu tabardo, planejando, desde o início, a minha morte.

Perdoe-me, meu bebê. Perdoe-me por não ter dito adeus. Perdoe-me por ter dito apenas “Volte logo, filho. Eu te amo.” Perdoe-me por fazê-lo acreditar que eu estaria aqui, esperando, quando você voltasse de suas aventuras, mais velho, mais forte e mais deslumbrante do que nunca.

Mas, sabe? Não importa o quanto você cresça, será sempre meu bebê. Será sempre aquela criança linda e pura que se aninhava nos meus braços para sentir meu cheiro e receber meu carinho.

Você será sempre meu filho, e isso nenhum assassino no mundo jamais poderá mudar.

Eu ergo o punhal, apontando-o para meu peito e fecho os olhos, pensando em seu sorriso. E, mesmo estando tão longe, sinto que posso lhe dizer “adeus”. Ao menos eu pude dizer que o amava. E isso, agora, é o suficiente. Porque eu não preciso mais do tabardo. Já que você sempre viveu em meu coração.

A lâmina do punhal pressiona meu peito, mas é outra dor que faz o sangue jorrar por minha boca. Eu tenho uma breve visão de Feitan antes de o meu mundo escurecer de repente e a força se esvair de meu corpo.

E sei, nesses últimos segundos em que ainda estou inteira e seu sorriso desaparece suavemente diante de meus olhos, como papel desmanchando na água, que eu fracassei.

 


End file.
